


the furry fic

by artmustdie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom!Isak, Furry, M/M, One Night Stand, Rimming, Smut, Top!Even, blowjob, honky tonky diccsucc, htds, submissive!Isak, this is a sorry excuse for a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artmustdie/pseuds/artmustdie
Summary: Isak fucking hates his friends. Mostly because he is now alone, standing in the kitchen of a house party he doesn't know the owner of, dressed as a fucking kitten.Or- the day honky tonky diccsucc said it was my turn to write a goddamn fic and i did it, sorry not sorry





	the furry fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honky Tonky Diccsucc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honky+Tonky+Diccsucc).



> OKAY SO  
> my first language ain't english - you'll see that it is pretty obvious since my vocabulary is shit but i tried okay? okay. it's also a fanfiction for the oh so hated here htds so kudos for them.  
> you're reading it at your own risk  
> i'm also shit at writing smut so it's probably not worth your shot but  
> have a good read i guess  
> bye

Here's a list of things Isak fucking hates:

•Magnus

•Loud laughing

•Jonas

•Life

•Mahdi

•Stepping on dog poop

•His friends

 

And that's mostly because he is now standing alone, in the kitchen of some house party he doesn't know the owner of and dressed as a fucking _kitten._

 

Let's have a quick flashback, shall we?

 

It was an October 30 night (more precisely, yesterday) when everything started. And by that, Isak means it all went to shit.

 

He was with the three guys, smoking weed, drinking cheap beer and playing Fifa. And he was fucking amazing. Killing them, winning by far, the king of videogames.

 

Until, of course, a very drunk Jonas decided that it was boring (fucking sore loser) and that they should make things more interesting. Or, in other words, that they should _bet._

 

Basically, Isak (who had just won another play) would have to go against one of the boys and, if he wins, he'd have all the beer he wanted at tomorrow's Halloween party for free.

 

Now, the thing about Isak is that, whenever he's high, he tends to think less and simply say whatever comes to his mind (like when he told a girl that she looked like Eleven from Stranger Things. But that's another story for another time.) and so, he blurted out:

 

"And what if I lose?"

 

_God, he wishes he never said a word._

 

"If you lose you have to-" Jonas was about to say something, you know, _human,_ until he got interrupted by a much-more-stupid-now-that-he's-high-Magnus, who suggested:

 

"-go to the party as a sexy kitten. Ears, tail, skirt, and whiskers. The whole package."

 

"WHAT THE FUCK? No way I'm doing it." Isak all but screamed into their faces.

 

"I actually approve of it." said Mahdi "You yourself just said you are the king of this game, what are you afraid of?"

 

The fucker.

 

He looked at Jonas almost begging for help, earning a shoulder and a lame "I'm with the guys"

 

"Besides… it's our first college party, it's not like the people there know or will remember you anyway." said Magnus and Isak was actually shocked because it made sense.

 

"Fuck you all." said Isak. But again, he was drunk and high and the idea seemed a little crazy, but it had only 50% of chance of happening. Like a half full glass. So, he looked over the guys who knew he was thinking about it and staring at him expectantly and said, "Free beer and free pot. For all night."

 

That earned him a couple smiles and while Mahdi protested that the weed was fucking expensive, Jonas said "it's chill" and Magnus excused himself to the bathroom because, according to him, his bladder was about to fucking burst, you guys, oh my God, I'm dying.

 

So Isak and Jonas turned the game on. They played it together since forever, so they already knew all of the others techniques and weak spots. Naturally, it was a tough game that lasted about a good 20 minutes non stop. A perfect match. They were on the penalties already, 2 for Isak and 2 for Jonas. If any of them got it wrong, that was it. The beer, weed and Isak's ego were entirely on this next move. It was crucial and had to be calculated precisely.

 

So, of course, Magnus decided that it was a good time to come back from the kitchen and to throw himself on the couch where Isak and Jonas were resting their backs against, sitting on the floor and startling a very focused Mahdi, who ended up knocking his half full beer can and leaving Isak's pants very wet. Not only that, but making him lose the focus on the game and Jonas taking advantage to score.

 

Fuck.

 

-

 

So yes, that was very stupid. But Isak was so sure of himself he didn’t even think about, you know, the other 50% or that sometimes, the glass is half empty.

 

And that's basically how he ended up wearing the skirt and the ears and, of course, a fucking _buttplug with a cat tail attached to it._

 

Now, if you ask him how the boys actually made him wear that, he won't be able to answer you. Since Magnus showed up at his door with a paper bag and a note from Eskild saying "have fun, baby gay" he had freaked out at least 5 times already.

 

3 of them were about the buttplug. Honestly, one thing was wearing a skirt and kitten ears. His last boyfriend had worked Isak’s mind around all the "gender roles are a way of letting the system control you" and how "boys could and should wear skirts" (which ended up leading Jonas to a fight against the system that summed up on him wearing his sister's clothes for two days before she caught him.). So it was not the skirt or the whole kitten thing that bothered him.

 

It was the godforsaken anal plug.

 

He knew it was Eskild's idea. It had his name written all over it. It was almost as Isak could see him standing there, all proud while he tried to figure out how to get the plug in. And after what felt like forever, he finally got the damn thing inside of his butt and, god, was it uncomfortable.

 

The worst part though, was when he realized that the tail wouldn't fit any of his underwear, so he had to go fucking _comando._ Another great way to keep on this freak show.

 

And now here he was, full dressed in black and pink, a tiara hanging on his head with the kitten ears, the off-the-shoulder crop top Eskild wrote that "it's the only thing you can wear with this clothing. If you're going to do it, do it right." whiskers and the end of his nose painted in black (thanks Vilde), a leather skirt and dirty converses.

 

Or, how he likes to call it, a fucking mess.

 

His original plan was to sink in a kitchen corner and drink his stolen beer until it got late enough he could go home without the guys bugging him.

 

That's was, of course, until he caught a stranger staring at him. At first, he felt like a fucking deer in the headlights. Mainly because the guy was fucking _hot._ Tall, with his blond hair swirled up in an Elvis Presley way, the ridiculously tight suit he was wearing making him look like a blond James Bond.

 

And Isak was fucking drooling.

 

I mean, he could pretend that they never locked eyes and just go home dreaming about the Hot James Bond and it was okay, really. Until he saw the guy dismissing some boys that apparently were with him and coming on his direction.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

 

"Hello" he said, the voice so deep Isak could drown himself in. Now that he was closer, Isak could really _see_ him, including his face and, God. Fucking God. The big (and incredibly blue) eyes piercing through his soul, the hair slightly messy already from the party, the heavy wood-like scent he had evolving him and the _lips._ Big, pink and almost begging to be kissed. This man was art and Isak was losing his senses.

 

It wasn't until the Hot James Bond raised his eyebrows at him that he realized he hadn't spoken a word and just stared at him for one minute straight. Feeling the blush rising up his cheeks, he murmured a shy "hi" and mentally slapped himself for it.

 

_Get it together, Isak._

 

The stranger just smiled and extended his hand for him "I'm Even." _Even._ "And you are?"

 

"Isak." he said more confidently (he mumbled again).

 

"Isak…" Even tasted the name on his tongue and Jesus, Isak swore he could die right there and then, wasn't for the fact that the guy decided to grab his shoulder and smile. ”Wanna dance?"

 

Isak barely had time to think before nodding a little too enthusiastically, following Even (who grabbed his hand and almost left Isak to have an heart attack) to the sea of people, bodies sweating and tangling together on the dance floor.

 

Even cut their way through the people, his grip on Isak's hand tight stopping only when he got to wherever he wanted, turning to the shorter boy and smiling once again. They were in the middle of the crowd, pressed against sweaty dancing bodies, his hand never leaving Even's who started to dance to the rhythm of the song, giving Isak no choice but to dance along with him.

 

It was when a slow, upbeat song started playing through the speakers that things got more interesting. At first, Isak didn't recognize the woman's voice, but Even kept singing and getting closer, until he was whispering in his ear:

 

_"Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned"_

 

_(You make me drive myself up_

_There's nothing that can drive me down)_

 

Fuck.

 

Wait, was it Gabrielle? For Christ's sake. He was about to complain about the fact that Even knew the lyrics to it when his body got lunched forward and the taller was grinding against him to the rhythm of the song.

 

_"Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_De ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med"_

 

_(You make everything blow up in a boil_

_There's no one else I'd rather do this with)_

 

You see, Isak was never one of dancing grinding himself against random strangers (mainly ridiculously attractive ones) so, obviously, his first instinct was getting paralyzed, but when he felt Even's hot tongue sucking on his earlobe, his big hands holding him in place by his hips and the small of his back, he threw a mental "fuck it" and turned his head, trying to kiss Even who teased him for a moment or two before kissing him fiercely.

 

It was hot and messy, with tongues tangling together and teeth clashing against each other. Isak couldn't breathe, his hands finding their way to Even's perfect hair and pushing it like his life depended on. 

 

They kissed for what felt like ages, bodies moving together creating their own rhythm, Even's hands griping on Isak's bare skin between the skirt and the cropped shirt. It was when his hands made their way to grip his ass that Isak shifted his body position, turning around and fitting his back to Even's torso, his ass moving swiftly on the taller boy's crotch while throwing his arms over his head so he could hold Even's and kiss him, tilting his head back.

 

If they were messy before, nothing could compare to now. They kissed in this exact position, back against chest, Even towering over Isak in a sloppy, fire lighted kiss, his hands moving their hips together... and then, Isak felt Even's hard on against his bum.

 

Smiling with the thought that he made that just by wagging his ass and kissing him, he started thrusting back, almost riding the taller one who'd muffled his moan in kisses and shove his tongue deeper the smaller boy's mouth.

 

Now, normally, Isak wouldn't have done it. Hell, he wouldn't even be at the dance floor. But he was kinda drunk and kinda high and that guy could leave a greek god eating dust. And he had no self-respect when it came to hot guys willing to dick him down.

 

So, when Even's grip got harder and he whispered something about going back to his, Isak almost fell to his knees. Shit. He and the guys had this thing between them of never leaving a party with an unknown person, being they hot or not, but honestly? Isak couldn't care less right now. So he let Even's big hand wrap around his and followed him to the parking lot. He could text Jonas a lame excuse and ask him to tell the boys that he left earlier than usual.

 

-

 

As soon as they got to the flat, Even pressed Isak to a wall, kissing him like he was the last man on earth, opening his mouth with his thumb and licking inside it, clashing teeth and rocking his hips against the smaller boy.

 

"Fuck, Isak…" he muttered when they stopped to breathe, "you are so gorgeous" and then, he was kissing and sucking purple bruises on the boy's neck, leaving him panting "what am I going to do with you, huh?" he trailed his kisses to Isak's earlobe, licking there before whispering "what about you sucking me before I fuck your tight little ass into my mattress?"

 

Isak gulped, nodding and dropping to his knees, hands working on Even's trousers while looking up at him, the streetlamp luminescence coming through the window being the only source of light in the flat, circling their silhouettes in warm, golden light.

 

When Isak finally finished fighting against the belt and zippers, he started pushing the pants down with the underwear, freeing Even's dick from its cage and whimpering at the sight of the full hard on, leaking, red and, _Jesus Christ,_ big, cock in front of him.

 

_Motherfucking God, there's no way I'll manage to fit this inside my ass._

 

"Isak?" he heard Even say above him, the sound of his deep voice echoing inside Isak's eardrums, snapping him back to reality. And then he realized that he was staring at Even's dick and probably drooling. And, for the second time that night, he thought to himself:

 

_Get your shit together, Isak._

 

Humming while shifting slightly, his hands hovered over Even's dick, touching the head and gripping at the shaft, sticking his tongue out and giving it kitten licks, tasting the salty pre-cum mixed with skin and sweat.

 

He looked up at Even, tongue twisting over the head, mouth closing around it, playing with the slit and feeling Even's hand on his hair. He sucked on the head, hollowing his cheeks and then, letting out with a loud _pop,_ hand still moving up and down, teasingly slowly.

 

"Fuck, Isak…" Even moaned, thrusting his hips forward, dick slapping against Isak's reddening cheeks, making the boy smile and part his lips, mouthing around Even's length and sucking on it, bobbing his head, fist jacking what his mouth couldn't reach.

 

And then, Even's hand gripped tighter on his hair, moving his head on his accord and fucking his hips into Isak's watering mouth. Spit was already making its way out of the boy's lips, a thin line dripping on his chin. Gagging sounds as he deep throated echoed through the flat, mixed with moans and sucking noises.

 

It was when Isak felt Even's dick twitch against his tongue that he used both of his hands to push Even's thighs, the latter letting go of his hair and looking at him expectantly.

 

"I want you to fuck me, Even. Not to come in my mouth.” he said, while getting up and tilting his chin, looking at Even's parted lips and smirking while planting a chaste kiss against them. "Come on."

 

And then, Isak grabbed his hand, turning and going to the bed, pushing Even down and climbing on his lap, skirt and cropped still on, just like the anal plug.

 

They made out like this for what felt an eternity, tongues fighting in each other's mouth, teeth clashing and lips getting bitten. Until Even dropped Isak on his back and got up, taking his shirt off (he had taken his pants entirely off before) and looking at Isak, who had his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth, eyes fucking onto Even, the tent his dick was forming against the skirt more visible now.

 

"On all fours." Even said, while getting the lube and the condom. "I want to fuck you on your hands and knees."

 

Isak whimpered, nodding and bringing himself to the said position, head between his open hands, laying flat on the bed, ass sticking to the air, the kitten tail making his thighs itch.

 

The mattress sank down when Even climbed on it, knees touching the back of Isak's parted legs slightly. He felt Even's big hands touching and grabbing the exposed flash, coming up from the back of his knees to the inside of his thighs, making Isak squirm and wiggle his ass, parting his legs even more.

 

Even smiled at that, moving his hands to under the skirt and lifting it, exposing Isak's ass, the plug tail already parting his cheeks slightly.

 

"Fuck." Even muttered under his breath, touching the end of plug and then tugging on it, earning a broken moan from Isak. "You fucking slut." he laughed, pushing the skirt down to Isak's knees and moving the plug inside of him slowly, bringing it halfway back and slamming it right in again, making Isak whimper and moan, shoving his ass back every time Even took the plug out.

 

"Even, fuck me. Please" he breathed out, flat hands turning into fists and face heating up. Even laughed behind him, taking the plug out slowly, dragging Isak with it. But, instead of putting on the condom, Isak felt Even's breath closer to his ass.

 

 _Fuck, no_ , Isak thought. But when he felt Even's tongue lapping over his exposed hole, all he could think of was _Fuck, God, yes. Yes, yes, yes._

 

He moaned loud, shoving his ass against Even's face, who had both of his hands partings Isak's cheeks, tongue licking and sucking on his hole, spit dripping against it and rolling down all the way to his balls.

 

"Even, fuck," he managed to breathe out, feeling the first drops of sweat form against his forehead. "shit, yes, yes."

 

He brought one hand backwards, tugging on Even's not so perfectly now tied up hair, messing even more with it, forcing his face impossibly near his ass, begging for his tongue to fuck him.

 

And that's what Even did. He shoved his tongue inside of Isak, twisting it, making the boy shake and whimper, the sounds coming out loud and breathless.

 

"Even, " he breathed out, loosening the grip on the taller boys hair. "Even, please…" he lifted his face from the mattress, make up fucked, and looked over his shoulder to the boy behind him, locking eyes. "Fuck me. Please, Even. I need you."

 

That was all it took for Even to loose his grip on his ass cheeks, and open the condom package, taking it off and rolling himself. Isak heard the lube bottle opening and then, a generous amount of it being spread on his ass, fingers fucking into him slightly, making him whimper again. He was almost complaining about how he wanted Even's dick when he felt it.

 

It was ripping him apart, tearing him open, splitting him in two. It always hurt like a bitch, to bottom. It was slow and painful and Isak felt like his lungs had given up on him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus and it took forever until he felt Even touching his hair and saying,

 

"There, Isak. The head is always the hardest part."

 

_It was only the head of his dick._

 

_Fucking hell._

 

He felt Even move slowly, getting inch by inch inside of Isak and, _Jesus Christ, how big are you?_

 

The answer is: _a lot_.

 

When he finally felt Even's hips hitting his ass, it was almost as his brain had turned into soup inside his skull. It was hard to breathe and he felt like hyperventilating. He felt so full, so fucking _good._ It had been too long since he had a dick up his ass, but he remembering none of them feeling like _that._

 

Even gave him some time to get used to it, kissing the end of his spine, trailing kisses to the base of his cropped, marking all the exposed skin with his teeth and lips. When Isak wiggled his ass as a sign of "I'm ready", he started moving.

 

It was slow at first, getting halfway out and then hitting in peacefully, still giving Isak some time to get comfortable. When the first moan broke out from between the smaller one's lips, Even picked up his pace, going faster.

 

The skin on skin sounds filled the room, broken by Isak's desperate moans and Even's guttural grunts behind him while he felt his ass getting completely wrecked.

 

"Faster." Isak breathed out. "Faster, Even, fuck!" he looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Even's sweaty torso, his chest and neck reds because of the movements.

 

Turning his head again, he himself getting fucked. There was a mirror on Even’s closet door and it was open, facing the bed Isak was currently getting dicked down in and he could see _everything._ He could see his open mouth, his fucked makeup, the sweat shining in between his fucked curls, the way his body moved against Even.

 

_Even._

 

He was right behind Isak, his torso and neck completely red, the sweat shining, both hands gripping on Isak’s hips, mouth dropped open while he moaned, eyes half close, staring at his dick getting in and out of Isak’s ass.

 

Smirking, Isak stared at his own reflection while wiggling his ass against Even’s dick, watching his face as he moaned and started moving faster, his grip tightening, his moans becoming more and more husky. He was almost growling while fucking into Isak, leaving the smaller boy to moan even louder, calling his name, smiling when he saw that they locked eyes in the mirror.

 

It was when Even's dick fucking slammed against Isak's prostate that he lost it. He lost the sight of the mirror in front of him, closing his eyes and letting out a loud, dragged moan, followed by several "harder" and "faster" and "fuck me, Even, yes, right there." that made his head spin and black dots fill his vision when he opened his eyes.

 

And then, Even's hands gripped on his hair, pulling on it and bringing Isak's head back, forcing him to look at the taller one, who didn't stop fucking into him for once.

 

"Listen here," he said right next to Isak's ear. "you will scream my name when you come." his breathing was uneven, the words cut short, his hips crashing against Isak's ass, leaving red marks. "I want everyone to know who fucked you tonight."

 

Isak only managed to nod, mouth dropping open to answer but only moaning even louder. Then, Even pushed his head down onto the mattress, holding him there while fucking him impossibly faster and harder, the other hand gripping on his hips, banging Isak against him.

 

A sharp pain took over, making Isak moan even louder when Even's hand let go of his hair and came in contact with his ass cheek, leaving a big read mark behind. And again, and again. And Isak was melting under his touch, it all becoming too much. He felt his own dick bobbing with the sharp movements, felt it twitching and warning him.

 

He felt another slap. And then, Even's thrusting lost rhythm, becoming uncoordinated, but still hitting him hard and fast. And his head started to spin, the sting on his ass from where Even had slapped him became worst.

 

And he came. Screaming Even's name on the top of his lungs, his breathing tight, his vision blackening and feeling his own come cover Even's mattress.

 

He felt numb and blacked out for a second, coming back to earth with Even's mouth on his shoulder, bitting a purple mark in there, his hips still moving against Isak's ass, but losing strength, until he came too, spilling everything inside the condom, lips traveling from Isak's shoulder to his neck, where he kissed and licked, tasting the sweat and sex the boy was exhaling.

 

A few more sloppy thrusts and then, he finally came out of Isak, licking into his mouth and leaning back on the bed, taking the used condom off and throwing it mindlessly in the trash bin he had in between the bed and his working desk.

 

He watched as Isak slowly got off his high and laid down next to him, shoulders touching, bodies sweaty and back against the wall.

 

"Wow." he breathed out, looking at Even and smiling.

 

"Wow." Even confirmed, looking back at him and kissing the boy.

 

They made out like that, slow and with more saliva and tongue than anything, legs tangled and bodies hugging each other.

 

When they finally stopped to get some air, Even got up and headed to what Isak assumed was the bathroom. He looked over his clothes on the floor, the cropped he had just taken out all sweaty and fucked. He payed silently that Eskild wasn’t going to actually need that anytime soon. He touched his cheek and looked at his fingers, the black make-up smeared all over them.

 

"You coming?" he heard Even's deep voice saying above him, snapping his head up and meeting the boys gaze. "Thought you could use a shower, you know?"

 

Isak smiled, getting up and making a face. _Jesus._ If he was limp now, God help him when he woke up tomorrow.

 

And, as he followed Even to the shower, he made a mental note on thanking the boys, specially Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if you actually got here i'm surprised and pleased to say: thank you  
> this is my first ever fanfic and it's not in my mother language so it was pretty scary and a wild ride  
> but anyway, thank you so much!  
> xxarto


End file.
